Last Question
by Sarfase
Summary: Pertanyaan Hiruma untukku ada tiga... nggak nyangka ternyata orang itu bikin pertanyaan keempat dan kelima! first fanfic, please read n review!


Ini... pertama kalinya bikin fanfic! ternyata seru juga...

Title : **LAST QUESTION**

Summary : Pertanyaan Hiruma ada tiga... nggak nyangka ternyata orang itu bikin pertanyaan keempat dan kelima!

POV : Kadang normal kadang Mamo

Genre : Roman

Rated : K

Characters : Mamori, Hiruma

Disclaimer : ES21 milik Yuusuku Murata sama Riichiro Inagaki.

Warning : OC, kayaknya. tapi kalau masalah ini Hirumanya agak OOC...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuberi kau 3 pertanyaan tingkat tinggi... dan jika saja ada satu yang salah, kau harus patuh pada semua perintahku!"

"Eh... baiklah! sebagai gantinya, jika aku benar, jangan dekati Sena lagi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LAST QUESTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

H : Sepuluh Yard itu berapa meter?

M : Itu sih, gampang! Sekitar 9 meter, 'kan?

H : Nggak boleh, jawabannya harus sampai ukuran terkecil di yard Amerika!

M : I... itu nggak ada hubungannya sama peraturan American Football! Ng... sebentar... 9.1440183 meter!

H : ... (diam dalam kesal)

**.**

**.**

**.**

H : Soal kedua! Sebutkan semua kasus yang menyebabkan pergantian Offense dan Defense!

M : Waktu kesempatan keempat nggak bisa terus sampai 10 yard! Setelah dapat _score_! Waktu menangkap tendangan! Waktu bola ditendang keluar lapangan! Waktu tendangan berhasil dihentikan! Waktu defense merebut bola! Waktu selesai _half time_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

H : Pertanyaan ketiga...

M : ...? 3...? pertanyaan?

H : Ada idiot di NFL yang tetap turun walaupun tulangnya patah. Benar atau salah?

M : Itu... kalau kujawab benar kamu pasti bilang mau kembali bertanding, 'kan? Jawabannya salah!

H : Ke ke... aku menang! Sesuai janji, kau akan lakukan semua yang kusuruh...!

**.**

**.**

**.**

H : Pertanyaan keempat...!

M : Keempat? Kamu bilang cuman ada 3 'kan?

H : Pertanyaan bonus, ada dua. Tenang saja, nggak perlu pakai otak buat njawabnya, kok, Manajer Sialan. Ini di luar masalah American Football!

M : Mmm... baiklah, kelihatannya menarik. Sebutkan pertanyaannya!

H : Tapi janji jangan kaget?

M : kaget? Kok bisa?

H : Sudahlah, manut aja! jangan kaget, janji?

M : Baiklah, aku nggak akan kaget.

H : Menurutmu, aku ini orang yang seperti apa, Anezaki...?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajahku pucat, menatap Hiruma nggak percaya. Mulutku melebar, mataku serta bolanya mengecil dan menyipit. Aku mengernyitkan alisku, tanda bahwa aku heran campur nggak percaya dengan pertanyaan keempat Hiruma tadi. Yang kuketahui? Tentang Hiruma? Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi... sejak kapan dia memanggilku pakai nama keluarga dengan sopannya gitu?

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang jangan kaget, masih kaget juga!" kata Hiruma sambil menutup laptopnya. "Kalau nggak bisa, jawabnya besok aja. pikirin sampai kepalamu botak, sampai nemu jawaban yang benar. OK, Ane... bukan. Manajer Sialan? Kutunggu kau hari minggu besok di sini!"

Setelah keluar dari ruang klub, meninggalkanku sendirian, aku berdiri tegak, kaku dan nggak bisa gerak. Aku masih nggak percaya dan mukaku masih pucat (kayaknya...). Ini pertama kalinya, dalam hidupku, Hiruma si Kasar memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku!

Aku masih bingung sama pertanyaannya. Aku _'menganggapnya'_ apa, ya? Aku terus memikirkannya sejak pulang dari sekolah sampai larut malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

H : Jadi? Menurutmu aku ini gimana?

M : Ng... aku punya jawaban yang pas

H : Sebutkan jawabanmu!

M : tapi janji jangan marah?

H : Hm...

M : Menurutku, kamu itu oranganya GALAK! SUKA PAMER! NGGAK SOPAN!

H : EMANGNYA KAMU SENDIRI NGGAK, ANEZA... bukan. MANAJER SIALAN?

M : Lho...? kamu 'kan janji nggak akan marah!

H : Apa jawaban 'Hm...' itu artinya 'iya'? Nggak mesti, 'kan?

M : Iya juga, sih...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, ini pertanyaan terakhir." Kata Hiruma. "Ini pertanyaan yang bisa kau jawab hanya dengan '_Yes_' atau '_No_'."

'GLEK!' aku menelan ludah. Nggak tahu kenapa aku jadi agak merinding... aku bersiap-siap mendengar pertanyaannya. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan jika aku menjawab pertanyaan terakhirnya.

"Tapi janji jangan kaget?"

"Iya, iya!"

"Iya-nya sekali aja, dong!" bentaknya.

"Iya..."

"Yah... meskipun aku bilang begitu, kamu pasti kaget!"

"Kita belum tahu, 'kan? Siapa tahu aku bisa biasa dengar pertanyaan terakhirmu yang ngerepotin itu!"

"Nggak... kamu pasti kaget!"

Aku emosi. "Belum tentu kaget, 'kan? Emangnya apa pertanyaanmu sampai kamu yakin aku bakal kaget?"

"Mana mungkin kamu nggak kaget dengan pertanyaan 'apakah kau mau jadian sama aku'? kamu pasti kaget!"

Tubuhku kaku dan nggak bisa gerak sama sekali, saking kagetnya dengar pertanyaan Hiruma yang menyangkut soal cinta itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hahaha, jelas aja jawabannya '_**Yes**_'!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

sudah bacanya? mind tu ripiu?


End file.
